


I Have No Fear With You Right Here

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: October 31st, the only time, the best time, to sit down with a gathering of close friends to watch the most frightening movies of the year.





	I Have No Fear With You Right Here

October 31st, the only time, the best time, to sit down with a gathering of close friends to watch the most frightening movies of the year. Grell, Eric, Alan, Ronald and even William (he was practically dragged along by Ronald, but he didn’t run off after Ronald let him go so he counted), had made it a tradition to do just that. With a bowl of popcorn on the table, Ronald occupying the floor as the other four took up the couch, everything was set. The only issue, was this was never something Ronald enjoyed, the movies at least. He loved the atmosphere of all them just hanging around but when it came time to actually sit down and watch the movie, he was full of hidden nerves. He felt stupid, knowing what they had to deal with on a daily basis with real life demons but a movie always had him frightened. He never said anything, keeping his childish fears to himself.

What made it even worse, was he was the only one affected by these movies. He looked up from resting his chin on his pulled up knees to look at each of them. Alan had his legs rested across Eric’s, the popcorn migrated from the table to his lap, his head lounging on the armrest. He looked more intrigued by the movie then he did scared by it. Eric sported the same expression, his hand continually running over Alan’s thigh. Looking to the other side of the couch, Grell feigned fright as an excuse to cling to William, nuzzling under the older man's chin, arms wrapped around William’s. Grell was more focused on William then anything, actually. William himself looked bored. He didn’t bother swatting Grell away, instead leaning heavily on the arm rest, his head propped up by his hand. It was the same way he looked during all these movie dates. Sometimes Ronald felt bad for dragging William along. _Sometimes_.

When the movie ended, Ronald fought not to cling to William’s leg like a toddler. He was a grown man for goodness sake. Things like this shouldn’t bother him. Even after the cooldown of them mocking the movie, it didn’t ease Ronald’s nerves.

Eventually, when it was just him and William, the gathering taking place at their flat, Ronald wouldn't leave William’s side. He saw the curious looks William gave him when he’d follow him around like a puppy, but Ronald just played it off as he was lonely. When William’s phone vibrated with a text message, Ronald froze at what he said, “I’m afraid I have to go the office for a few hours. Seems someone has failed to do their paperwork properly.”

“Y’ mean…y’re gonna leave me, here, alone?”

“Afraid so.” he said, standing from their bed, already partway dressed down from his casual wear. “Shouldn’t take too long. Two hours at the most.”

“Two?”

“You’ve been alone for longer. You’re not a child Knox.” he said over his shoulder once opened the wardrobe.”

“Yeah…yeah, of course not.”

William hummed as he, oddly, slowly shifted through his clothes. William knew where his work clothes were. “Unless, you don’t _want_ to be alone.”

He swallowed, trying to play a goofy smile. “I, ah, never do. ’s lonely without y’.”

“Especially when the place is dark, making it rather eerie, especially after one watches a movie as terrifying as the one we watched tonight.”

Ronald let his smile drop. “You…you don’t actually have t’ go t’ the office, do y’?”

“I do not.” he closed the doors of the wardrobe, facing Ronald who sat cross-legged on the bed. “It was merely a text from Eric letting me know he’d forgotten his ring here and to bring it to work tomorrow.”

“So…was this your way of gettin’ me to admit that…’m…’m scared?” he whispered, hanging his head.

William sat down again, easily pulling the blonde into a warm embrace, squeezing him gently. “You can be scared, Ronald.”

“But it’s a movie!” he groaned. “We deal with worse every day and ‘m scared of a damn movie.”

“We do deal with demons daily, yes, but that doesn’t mean you cannot have any fears. This movie played on yours. I can assume claustrophobia and the dark are two of those?”

“Well…yeah, but it’s every horror movie we watch. Even the one with demons.” he sighed, taking William’s hand. “It’s probably proves ‘m way too young for y’, huh?”

“You are young for me, but considering how much longer I’ve lived, many reapers are too young for me. However that doesn’t mean your fear shows you in a younger light. These movies are meant to pray on your fear. I’d dare even say, some of this was taken from your mortal life as well.” he laid down, taking Ronald with him. “What I’m trying to say, is please don’t think your fear is childish. Some grown men are afraid of bloody clowns or even spiders. It doesn’t make them any less of adults as your fears don’t make you any less of a charming man that I’ve somehow come to fall for.”

Ronald snorted. “Somehow?”

“Well, I suppose I do know how, I just don’t like to admit you’ve charmed me.” he ran his hand up to cascade through Ronald’s hair. “You should have been a wizard for Halloween.”

Ronald sat up, pinning William to the bed by his shoulders. “Yeah? Want me t’ use my magic fingers?”

William’s face turned deadly serious. “Knox. Don’t you dare.”

“No? You said I should be a wizard. Don’t wanna let my magic get rusty.” before William could stop him, Ronald’s fingers dipped down under William’s shirt, tickling at his sides. When he’d first learned William was ticklish, he didn’t give the man a moment's rest, delighted to hear William’s laugh; a sound nor loud or high, but it wasn’t low and deep either. It was a pleasant, happy medium that Ronald found infections. Now was no different. “R-Ronald, I s-swear!” he wheezed, fighting to remove Ronald’s hands.

When he deemed William was tortured enough, he stopped, letting his hands rest on William’s hips. “That magical enough for y’?”

“Oh, yes. Very magical. You’ve left me tingling.” he remove his hands from Ronald’s wrists to cup his cheeks, easing him down for a kiss he leant up to meet. “You’re a magical young man.”

“Heh, thanks Will.” he slid his hands up William’s sides to around his neck still under the shirt, letting himself rest on the older reapers chest. “I don’t think I’m scared anymore.”

“Good.” William replied, hugging him. “But do remember, your fears don’t make you childish. Everyone has them.”

“…what are you scared of?”

“I did say some men are afraid of clowns.”

Ronald lifted his head, looking William dead in the eyes. “ _You’re_ afraid of clowns?”

“That I am. Clowns, dolls, anything like that. “

Ronald laughed. “Maaaan, wait until Eric hears about this.”

“You will not tell him.”

“Why not? Y’ said bein’ afraid of something doesn't make y’ any less of a man.”

“That’s true but Eric’s a special case. We both know he’ll use that to his advantage for something.”

“Mm, yeah. Good point.” he reached down to pull up the quilt at the foot of the bed, draping it over them. “So, I don’t really wanna move, so, can we sleep like this?”

William reached over, flicking off the light. “I see nothing wrong with it.” he hugged Ronald to him again. “Does the dark bother you?”

“Nah, not when I got y’.”

William rolled his eyes. “Honestly.”

Ronald grinned, letting his eyes close. With the wind howling outside, the scratching of tree branches against their window, the creaking of the old house, all of it would normally have him in a fright. But now, he had William and suddenly, nothing seemed that scary anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending and title is cheesy, yes, I know but I just wanted it to end like that and I have no excuse for the title. I might chance it later, but that's the best I got for now xD I know it's not a spooky ghost story, but hopefully you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
